Various types of quick coupling connectors have been tried hitherto which are releasable through the sliding of an external element. Some comprise a ball locking system, others have projecting elements and cavities which can engage with one another only in certain positions.
All of them comprise a considerable number of parts, making their production cost relatively high.
The need to provide increasingly efficient connectors at a lower cost is thus felt in the field.
The aim of the present invention is to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art and achieve the aims specified above.